Dyskusja:Sonic Mania/@comment-164.127.39.195-20180719093448
Witam wszystkich . Z tej strony anonim anonimowy . To jest mój pierwszy wpis na tym forum więc prosze o wyrozumiałość :-) Dziś powiemy sobie o rozszeżonej Sonic Manii czyli.............SONIC MANIA PLUS. Będzie to moja subiektywna opinia i mam nadzieje że ją przeczytacie. A więc.. ZACZYNAMY!! ( a tak btw będe mówił tylko o ENCORE MODE) 1. Gameplay. Cóż.......Gameplay jest taki sam jak w oryginalnej Manii lecz z drobnymi różnicami - w ,,encore'' nie można wybrać postaci,zamiast tego na ekranie mamy Phantom Ruby - poziomy mają inną paletę kolorów - zamiast Blue Sphere,w bonusowych poziomach jest ten durny Pinball ( ale o tym później ) Wadą Gameplayu jest powtarzalność poziomów wytłumaczenie: Poziomy w ,,Encore'' są bardzo powtarzalne. Jedyne co zmienili to paleta poziomów, nie odczuwa się tak wielkich zmian, co według mnie bardzo wpływa na opinię moją i innych. 2. Muzyka. Nie ma co ukrywać: MUZYKA JEST JAKA JEST lecz do ,,encore'' dodali 4 nowe piosenki które możecie wysłuchać o tutaj:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NxU7h1LkxE Podoba się wam ?? Bo mi tak ;-) . Niestety, ale..... Wadą Muzyki jest mało piosenek wytłumaczenie: Troche się zawiodłem,bo muzyka z oryginalnej Manii miała multum piosenek do wysłuchania I TO JEST FAKT, ale po Christianie Whitechead'zie , Pagoda West Games , Headcanon oraz po jakimś nowym studiu Hiperkinetic można było się spodziewać czegoś więcej. ( a zwłaszcza, że mieli mnóstwo czasu) To tylko jakieś 4 nowe piosenki i NIC WIĘCEJ 3. Mechanika. Szczerze...jeżeli chodzi o ogólną mechanikę gry, to nie mam nic tego ale jeżeli chodzi o mechanikę w encore mode to........jest się do czego przyczepić wytłumaczenie: Chodzi generalnie o zmianę postaci. Ten mechanizm jest bardzo dziwny. np.Masz Sonica i Mighty'ego,zdobyłeś 3-cią postać ale możesz ją zmienić tylko gdy rozbijesz monitor ,,?'' ,a możesz się przełączać między dwoma które masz. Według mnie wyglądałoby to lepiej gdyby można było się przełączać miedzy piątką postaci jednym przyciskiem, bez rozbijania monitorków. 4. Inne. Wspominałem wam o jakimś pinballu. Teraz powiem co o tym myśle..... TEN PINBALL JEST NIEPOTRZEBNY111!!!11!1!11!1!ONE Wiem ze to mówiłem, ale nie zaszkodzi - zamiast Blue Sphere,w bonusowych poziomach jest ten durny Pinball W tym poziomie chodzi o to że trzeba naszą kulkę (aka. postać którą się poruszamy) podrzucić do góry , a wtedy trzeba złapać przedmiot który chcesz posiadać jako nagrodę (moze być to jedna z postaci którą straciliśmy) niby brzmi fajnie ale : tego poziomu sie nawet nie da wygrać gdy dotrzesz na samą górę można odbijać się w nieskończoność a jedyną ścieżką powrotu jest spadnięcie na sam dół Myśle że twórcy zrobili to tak na ,,odwal się'' żeby mieć więcej czasu Poza tym: Ray Góż, z nim ludzie totalnie skopali sprawę Mighty'ego można jeszcze zrozumieć ( odporność od kolców i Hammer Drop ) ale wydaje mi się że mogło być 4 postacie a i tak ludzie by nie narzekali Ray ma jedną jedyną umiejętność Air Glide i tyle. I jeszcze dorzucić fakt że Ray nie pojawiał się przez tyle lat a jedyne co on potrafi to latać Więc jeszcze raz powtarzam: po Christianie Whitechead'zie , Pagoda West Games , Headcanon oraz po jakimś nowym studiu Hiperkinetic można było się spodziewać czegoś więcej. ( a zwłaszcza, że mieli mnóstwo czasu) wypowiem się jeszcze na temat afery z IGN na czele. Otóż chodzi o to, że IGN oceniło tą grę niżej niż oryginalną Manię, a ludziom to przeszkadza, bo myślą, że IGN nienawidzi Sonica Mam dla nich 3 słowa: Według mnie IGN słusznie oceniło Sonic Manię Plus i nic im to tego. Co prawda gra ma kilka zalet, ale głównie wady Także żebyście nie myśleli że mówie ,, gra ma same wady'' ja mówie że gra ma głownie wady ale ma też zalety I z bólem w sercu muszę oświadczyć że Encore mode jest gorszy od Mania mode. Nie każdemu moja opinia może się podobać,dlatego potraktujcie to z dystansem. A teraz słowa które idealnie podsumowują całą tą opinę: ,,The other big addition, Encore mode, is honestly rather disappointing. The big change here is that you collect and cycle through the characters, acquiring buddies and swapping them out randomly through monitors in the level and switching off to the next critter in line if your lead dies'' -IGN Dziękuje za uwagę !